


Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who’s the manliest of them all?

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Gen, Magic Revealed, Scar reveal, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: After a long training session, Arthur has gone off to do his kingly duties thus leaving the knights to goof around while Merlin cleans Arthur’s armor. Then they start to play the show-and-compare game.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 476





	Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who’s the manliest of them all?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a scar reveal, starring the Knights. Hope you enjoy :)

Merlin sighed were he sat scrubbing the King’s armor. They were doing it again. The knights were boasting about their respective scars. Elyan bragged about a slash on his shoulder, Gwaine showed his mix of five stab wounds and three bolts, and a bottle of whine from a disgruntled woman. Yes, he told the _whole_ story for that last scar. He had deserved it. Percival was persuaded to show his mark from a giant mace dotting his thigh. Leon took off his shirt with a cocky smile, while the other ‘ooh-ed’ at the myriad of scars on his chest and stomach, mostly sword or bolt related - ever the protector of Camelot.

Elyan pouted at the others and reminded them that his was still the largest, as Percival hummed something about their scars having nothing on his _mace_ scar. It didn’t take long before Leon and Gwaine joined the ‘discussion’.

Lancelot looked amused at their bickering about who had the most badass scar and Merlin thought maybe one of his friends had retained their sanity. But then Lancelot grinned and showed his claw mark from a griffin. The others were impressed and applauded their friend for his bravery. Merlin on the other hand were getting more and more annoyed. He sighed again. What was the big deal anyway?

His emotions must’ve shown on his face since the knights turned to him. 

“Impressed by our battle medals Merlin? Jealous of our manliness?” Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Merlin snorted.

“If that’s how you measure manliness then I guess I’m the the manliest of them all.” He chuckled under his breath as he shook his head and left the armory, the now shining armor in hand. 

Behind him the knights looked at each other with confused expression (except for Lancelot who chuckled), which morphed into dawning understanding as they processed his words. That was the day the “get-Merlin’s-shirt” challenge began. 

Lancelot watched from the sidelines, amused with their antics and silently hoping for Merlin to finally daring to trust his friends. 

~•~•~•~

When they at last managed to strip Merlin of his shirt, after all of them wrestling him to the ground in front of the whole court, they gasped and stared at the myriad of scars covering his torso, both in awe and horror. Large and small, smooth and jagged. Weapons and creature of every kind had left a battle medal on Merlin’s skin, revealing him to be much more than the goofy little brother they’d made him out to be. Arthur, as he is, demanded an explanation and it all ended with swirling emotions, stronger friendships, changed laws and a court sorcerer to top it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And Happy Easter 💛


End file.
